The Bounty Hunter
by DemonNaruto
Summary: Naruto runs away from the village and becomes a highly skilled bounty hunter. 10 years later, He finds himself in a forest. Konoha forest to be exact, and decides to visit the village. What will be in store for him? Rated for MILD swearing
1. The Bounty Hunter

"No! please I'll do anything!" a voice pleaded.

"Too late!" Naruto said slicing off his head.

Naruto smiled and took the body away to get his money. Naruto was a bounty hunter. He ran away from the village 10 years ago. He hid and trained for years making up jutsu's and perfecting all of his skills. He now was a powerful swordsman and was perfected his Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Naruto knew he was probably the most powerful ninja. Naruto grew about two feet in those years. His hair grew a little longer and his eyes turned a darker blue. The whiskers from the kyuubi were still the same. Naruto threw away his old orange jumpsuit and now wore black pants and a black shirt. His konoha forehead protector was tied around his head but the cloth was black and the metal was worn down so you could barely see the konoha symbol, unless you looked extremely hard.

Naruto had to make him known so he became the best bounty hunter, earning himself the name Black Shadow, because he killed with ease and had a criminal dead every day. He was rich, catching the bad guy's and getting huge rewards. But he had no place to live. He traveled here and there. He returned the dead body and got his money. Naruto was walking through a forest and sat up against a tree. His sword leaning on his shoulder. He looked up into the starry sky and closed his eyes.

_Running._

_Naruto was sprinting through the forest._

"_Where are you going? Why are you running?" a sinister voice sneered from behind him. Naruto tripped and fell. He rolled over to see the demon fox, kyuubi, walking towards him. Kyuubi stopped. Naruto was panting, out of breath and of fear._

"_Heh, heh, heh. Weak. That's all you are, weak." He said as he placed a huge, heavy, clawed paw on Naruto and Kyubbi licked him. It was a lick that made Naruto scream in pain, in agony. His whole body felt like it was being ripped apart. He tried to get away but Kyubbi had too much of a tight grip on him. It was pain beyond anything._

_Screaming._

Naruto opened his eyes out of breath. He looked around a relaxed a bit. He was still in the forest. He was covered in cold sweat. Another dream. These have happened before but this one was the worst. The worst in pain. He had tears rolling down from his eyes, tears of blood. Naruto went to wipe of his face, but as he lifted his hand a searing pain shot through his body. Naruto lied there for a minute then stood up. He fell down immediately.

"Why? Damn you, fox." Naruto muttered. The pain seemed to evaporate as he stood up after a couple on minutes.

He looked around. He thought of he stupid reason that he left the village for.

**xXFlashbackXx**

13 year old Naruto was waiting for his sensei to arrive, along with all of his other fellow teammates.

Naruto hopped up in a tree. He was sad and started to sing

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Naruto would have kept singing before Sasuke said "Dobe?" Naruto jumped and fell out of the tree. He put on his big fake grin.

"H-h-hi Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up. "W-when did you get here?"

"Uh right when you started singing." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Forget **_everything you heard!"_** Naruto growled. He didn't know why he was so mad. He turned around and started to walk away. He didn't know that he was crying… blood tears. Naruto knew. He knew his mask was breaking.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He stopped walking.

"Goodbye." Naruto said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**xX End FlashbackXx**

Naruto looked around. This forest looked awfully familiar. He hooked his sword on his belt and walked through the forest. He heard shouting. He ran ton the trees toward the shouting, quietly and came into a clearing. Naruto's eyes widened. _Uh oh!_ He thought. Naruto was staring at Sakura, and Sasuke shouting at each other.

"Shut up Sakura! Your so annoying!" Naruto smirked, apparently Sasuke hasn't changed.

"Hey! I'm just saying that Hokage-sama wants to see you!" Sakura screeched. She seemed to have grown more beautiful. But Naruto never loved anybody. Never. His heart was totally oblivious to the word love.

"Stop." Sasuke said.

Naruto was quiet and Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it towards Naruto. _Shit. I guess they discovered me. _Naruto caught the kunai with ease. The two looked up at Naruto, nut he was gone. Naruto threw down the kunai and disappeared long before they looked at him. _I almost let them find me. _

**A/N: Well the first chapter is done. Please review! Flames are accepted along with comments! You can also give me some ideas for the next chapter! **

**Oh..P.S. The song Naruto was singing is Welcome to my life, by Simple Plan. The song is in a different order that normally sung. **


	2. Back to the Past

Naruto stood in font of his old village. Good old Konoha didn't seem to have changed at all. He pulled on his hood and put a black mask on.

He walked up to the gates

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Naruto woke up. It was his 13th birthday. It was also the 4th Hokage Memorial Day. A birthday was usually everybody's favorite day, but not Naruto's. He dreaded his birthday. The day people remember the loss of their great hokage and the Kyuubi killing everyone. This day he would have rocks and sticks thrown at him. He would find his house trashed.

Naruto groaned and got out of bed. He started his birthday routine by taking all of his valuables and favorite things and put them in a box. He took the box and put it under his bed under the floorboard he pulled up. Nobody could find it.

He went to the kitchen and had some instant Ramen. Naruto went into the bathroom. _Man, Ramen makes me have to pee like a racehorse!_ He thought. When he was done Naruto looked into the mirror. Naruto put on his big smile, the best mask.

"Well off to training!" He walked out the door, not bothering to lock it. If he did they would just knock it down and Naruto didn't like replacing doors.

He would be early but who cares. Naruto walked to the bridge where he met Kakashi-sensei and his teammates. He was so lost in thought he didn't see somebody trip him.

"Grr, Watch it **_demon!_**" Naruto ignored the man and kept on walking. He was walking by a large building when a huge wave of cold water fell on top of his head.

"Oi! Watch it!" Naruto looked up to see a woman with a bucket in her hand.

"Sor-," The lady started to say sorry but then she realized it was Naruto. Her sincere smile turned into a disgusting hateful face. She threw the bucket at him and slammed her window. Naruto caught the bucket and set it down. He kept on walking. These things just kept on happening. Someone threw a rock at his face and people kept on tripping him. They all said mean things like,

"Get out of this village beast!"

"You should have died!"

"Demon."

He couldn't stand it anymore. He hated himself, but he also hated the demon more.

Naruto, as usual, ignored them and kept his head down. He ran into somebody and braced himself for the hateful words.

"Naruto, you should watch where you're going!" The person giggled. Naruto looked up and his heart sank. He thought it would be somebody who accepted him for the demon. But it just turned out to be Ino. Naruto knew what words would come out of her mouth next, and he was right, "Are you going to meet Sasuke-kun today? Tell him I said Hi!"

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. He walked right past her.

"How rude." She muttered.

Naruto finally arrived at the bridge.

(This part is the flashback from the previous chapter. )

"Goodbye." Naruto said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

He ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Naruto hated the villagers. It seemed everyone hated him. His important people sucked. He had to leave the village. Naruto was thinking. _Sakura is a jerk and only cares about precious Sasuke. I could kill him right now. Him and his cool guy attitude. Kakashi only seems to care about Sasuke too. Iruka is mad at me. I didn't mean to set fire to his house. It's still standing. I have nobody… Except for Tsunade obaasan. _

Naruto got out his backpack and put his box of precious things in it. He packed food and clothes in it. He got a piece of paper and a pen out. He wrote a note.

**_Konoha Citizens! _**

**_This is Naruto Uzumaki! In case you don't know. There is no need to trash my house anymore. There is no need for anything anymore. _**

**_You have gotten your wish! I am leaving the village. This will be a good day today for you now that the "monster" has left the village. _**

**_From, _**

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**

Naruto taped the paper to the door and disappeared. He soared over the rooftops and landed in an open window. He stepped onto the floor.

"What do you want now Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be training with Kakashi?" Tsunade asked turning around. She looked at him curiously. Naruto was standing there with a backpack, a single tear rolling down his face. She stood up "What's wrong?"

"I am leaving the village."

"WHAT?"

"I can't be here anymore. I can't possibly survive another year before I go mad and do something stupid."

"I cannot let you leave Konoha, Naruto."

"Then send me on a mission Tsunade- obaasan! Send me on a mission that will get me away from here, on a super long one."

"Do you really want to leave that bad? If we let you go all alone the Akatsuki or Orochimaru will be after you in a second!"

"They won't get me! I will be back, and I won't die! Remember, Tsunade- obaasan, I always keep my word. That is my way of the ninja!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_5 years later _**

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsunade was daydreaming. She was in a meeting with all of the Jounin, and ANBU. All of the Jounin and some ANBU were Naruto's old friends. Sasuke and Sakura were Jounin as well. She was discussing the missions and all of the basic things. The other ninja's were talking about the whereabouts of the Akatsuki. Tsunade was thinking about Naruto and was wondering is the Akatsuki had gotten him, either them or Orochimaru. Just then the middle of the table was engulfed in smoke and a big Poof sounded. She stood up. Once the smoke cleared her eyes got wide. Lying in the middle of the table were the heads of the Akatsuki. The Jounin and ANBU stood up.

"Is this real, what's the meaning of this?" they said.

Another poof sounded in front of her and a note appeared out of thin air. She caught it and opened the note.

**_I told you they wouldn't get me _**

**_P.S. If the bastard Sasuke is still there, tell him sorry but someone else got to Itachi first. Also tell him that his reason for living is dead and even though there is nothing else to live for, just live._**

She looked at Sasuke who was wide-eyed and shocked. Tsunade smiled and sank back down into her chair. _Naruto_. She thought.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One year after that, the same thing happened except with Orochimaru's head.

Naruto, then, had lost the affectionate heart. He has never truly smiled since then. Even he doesn't know why. He was like Garra, in a way. But Naruto doesn't kill to prove his existence. He is fear itself to other people. In Naruto's eyes, fear is better then hate. Except it wasn't fear of the Kyuubi. In fact nobody know the bounty hunter 'Black Shadow' had a demon sealed inside him.

Naruto knew, though. He placed on himself a 12 part seal, making sure the kyuubi couldn't get out. Naruto could still use the kyuubi's chakra but it was certain that he could never get out of his body. But the demon could get to him in his dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Now_ **

Naruto walked up to the gates. The two ANBU guarding the gate seemed to be sleeping. Naruto smirked, _what is Konoha coming to? _He thought. Naruto pulled his mask a bit tighter and opened up the gates leading into Konoha.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_A/N:_ Ah, another chapter is done. Now that all of the past is good and explained (for now) Naruto will visit his old village he abandoned. Please review! Flames are accepted along with comments! You can also give me some ideas for the next chapter! **


	3. Through the Village

Naruto pulled his mask a bit tighter and opened up the gates leading into Konoha. He stepped inside the bright village. _It hasn't changed a bit_, Naruto thought. He looked up at the cliff with all of the hokage faces on it.

"Heh, Heh, I see old Tsunade it still Hokage." Naruto chuckled. Naruto walked through the busy streets. He stopped for a minute and looked in front of him. Standing there was Kakashi.

"Yo!" he said holding up a hand. Naruto looked up at him. He looked slightly older but still had that spirit and skills on him. Naruto could tell. He just stepped to the side and kept walking. He founds his way thought the village to the stairs leading to the hokage building. He saw people coming down the stairs and disappeared. He walked up the wall to the Hokage's window. Luckily it was open. He sat on the windowsill. Tsunade was sleeping on the desk.

Naruto spoke up, "That's quite defenseless. Shouldn't a Hokage always be on guard?" Tsunade's head shot up and she turned her body around so it was facing Naruto.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Naruto hopped off of the window and went to the front of her desk. "To some people, I am known as Black Shadow." Naruto paused at the expression on Tsunade's face. It was a look of wonder, fear, and anger.

"So you're the bounty hunter who is cutting down on our missions. Without those criminals some of our ninja don't have missions."

Naruto laughed a bit. "Maybe you should get to them first though. It's not my fault the great Hokage is slow on the uptake. Criminal? Get them out of there right away. " Naruto said slamming his fist in the palm of his hand. "It's not my fault I am the greatest swordsman… and ninja!"

"You remind me of somebody." Tsunade muttered.

Naruto tensed up. "Oh really… who?"

"I… I feel like I've known you for a long time."

Naruto raised a hand to take off his mask. "Maybe you have." Naruto whispered, grabbing his mask to rip it off.

At that moment the door opened.

"Hokage-sama, Sakura said you needed to see me," Sasuke said walking in the door and stopping at the sight in front of him. Tsunade had a weird look on her face and a tall man was standing in front of her desk.

"Heh. Until we meet again Tsunade," Naruto jumped over her desk and onto the windowsill before disappearing.

Tsunade could have sworn once he jumped over her she heard an obaasan. She turned around and looked at the window.

"Um… was I interrupting something." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha," Tsunade growled. "Have you **ever **heard of knocking? That was…**_ the_** bounty hunter. That was **_the Black Shadow. _**And YES! You were interrupting something, very important. He was…"

Naruto flew over the rooftops and landed in front of the bridge he and team 7 used to always meet. He looked across the water and saw someone sitting on the edge. Naruto hopped off of the bridge and on the water. He walked over the water to see Hinata. She looked up to see him standing on the water. A strange sight. A man dressed in black pants, shirt and mask, with a red sword attacked to his belt and a big pouch of Kunai and Shuriken, standing on the water.

"W-who are you?" She asked in a light voice. Naruto looked at the beautiful girl.

"I… Uh…ah… I'm nobody. Just a bounty hunter."

"Oh, what are you doing here in Konoha?"

"Just… stopping by."

"Oh… That's nice. Where are you from?"

"Here… and there. R-really everywhere. I've been to almost every village. I have met a lot of people in those places too. Kind of cool to have a lot of allies" _Man Naruto. Why can't you talk? You sound like a baboon. _

"H-h-have you ever… met somebody… his name is Naruto." Hinata asked blushing a bit.

"Uzumaki? Nope, never met the guy. Well, I think I have to go. Bye!" Naruto said jumping off of the water and disappearing in the air.

Hinata cocked her head. "I never said Uzumaki. Does that man… know Naruto?"

Naruto landed on the bridge and ran away from the water. He looked back and crashed into somebody. That person fell to the ground but Naruto kept his balance.

"Sorry," Naruto said looking at the person. It was Sakura. "You should watch where you're going." He added coldly.

"Ugh, Well excuse me, _Mr. Bastard! _Maybe you should watch where you're going!"

"I did. If I weren't then I would be on the ground Miss Ugly Bitch."

"Grrr. Say that again and I'll kill you!"

"Miss Ugly Bitch."

Sakura stood up and balled her hands into fists. She let one back and WHAM! Sakura punched Naruto as hard as she could in the face. She had to have at least broken his nose. She trained with Tsunade so she gained some of that inhuman strength.

"Is that all you got Ugly?" Naruto said removing her hand from his face. Naruto stepped around her and started to walk away. She took out a kunai and threw it at him. He simply put his hand behind his back and caught it.

"Plus, aren't ninja supposed to control their emotions? Especially Jounin. Catch ya later, Ugly."

Naruto walked through the old town. He looked at the shops. One caught his eye. Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto felt his stomach growl. He stepped into the store and glanced around. One man was sitting at the end of the booth, head in his and picking at the Ramen with his chopsticks. Naruto sat at the other end.

"One Miso Ramen, please!" Naruto said. A moment later the steaming bowl of soup appeared in front of him. He looked around, deciding the man was too into his thoughts Naruto lifted his mask up a little. "Looks Great! Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted digging in. He hadn't eaten for a couple days so he was hungry. He slurped up the noodles. About a few minutes later he finished his 6th bowl.

"Great stuff." Naruto said pulling down his mask to cover up all of his face. He set down money and went to leave. He glanced at the man sitting in the corner. Naruto froze it was Iruka. Iruka was done too and he placed his money on the counter as well. He stood up and looked at Naruto, who was staring at him. Naruto tore his head away and walked out of the restaurant. He looked at the sky and saw the sun setting. _Was I really here this long? _

"I guess I should go and see old Tsunade again." Naruto walked towards the Hokage's building. He walked up the wall to the window again and reached the windowsill. He crouched down. Tsunade was asleep again. Naruto hopped off the window and onto her desk. He sat down and poked her in the face. She stood up and punched him on reflex. He caught her fist and she calmed down.

"It's you again." She said sitting down. "What do you want?"

"Nothing Tsunade-obaasan!" Naruto said ripping off his mask.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed. He would be surprised if the whole town didn't hear that.

**A/N: Argh! I would write more. But I have some serious writers block! I will update ASAP as soon as I come up with the most brilliant idea! Review Please!**


End file.
